


The Most Attractive Thing About You

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: In Hoenn, a trendy fashion magazine marked long hair for men as the least attractive thing they could have. And with Wallace being a contest star, he does everything he can to hide it.





	

"Haah..." Wallace sighed as he brushed his shoulder length hair. Why would a magazine go against Sootopolis tradition? The magazine told him long hair for men was unattractive. This filled him with upset, rage, worry. If he were to ever show what was under his hat, his career would be dead in a matter of weeks. The paparazzi keep a close eye on Wallace. So he had to keep sleeping with his hat on.   
A few days later, Steven came to visit his dear friend. His question, what's under that hat of his.  
"Steven!" Wallace exclaimed. He welcomed the blue haired man with open arms. Steven took a seat in Wallace's kitchen and asked for a cup of coffee. Wallace had gotten both of them coffee and asked,  
"How are you today, Steven?"   
"Why, I'm very well," Steven continued, "And you?"  
"I'm very well, thank you." There was a moment of silence in the air. Steven dragged himself closer to Wallace and said,  
"Mmm, What's under that hat of yours?"  
That tone, Wallace loved it when Steven used that kind of tone with him. He felt like he wasn't single. He replied with an affectionate reply,  
"How about you take it off." Steven took off Wallace's hat and saw a man bun. Wallace told Steven not to think he was unattractive because of his long hair. Wallace slowly took the hair tie out of his hair.  
"Wallace, I found another part of you that's attractive. If not the most attractive." Steven said.  
"Date me, Wallace."  
"Damn straight, I will."


End file.
